poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Beetleborgs
The Beetleborgs are the main protagonists of a comic book series wriiten by Arthur "Art" Fortunes, consisting of beetle-themed warriors who fight evil. Three typical average kids (Drew, Roland, & Jo) became the Beetleborgs after freeing the phasm Flabber, who rewarded them by granting them one wish. As the Beetleborgs, they fought against the Magnavores when they escaped from the comic books. Later, when their powers were stripped away by Nukus, leader of the Crustaceans, Flabber, along with Art's help, brings them back as the Beetleborgs Metallix. Beetleborgs |Andrew "Drew" McCormick |- | |Roland Williams |- | |Josephine "Jo" McCormick |- | style="background-color: white; "|White Blaster Beetleborg |Josh Baldwin |} Arsenal ''Big Bad Beetleborgs'' *Beetle Bonders: The Beetleborgs' transformation devices. Once summoned, the kids transformed into the Beetleborgs with a cry of "Beetle Blast!". To change back, the kids say "Back Blast!" *Sonic Lasers: The Beetleborgs' fire-arms, complete with a 12-button numbered keypad to type in codes for attacks. *Beetle Battlers: The Beetleborgs' main weapons of their own design. **Stinger Blade: The Blue Stinger Beetleborg's weapon. It is a triangular sword-like weapon. When the Stinger Blade's internal turbine whirls, the blade rotates & acquires auxiliary power, it conducts a lethal blue energy slash. **Hunter Claw: The Green Hunter Beetleborg's weapon. It is a large yellow pincer-like claw that he can use to crush enemies or grab them. When the turbine inside it spins, the entire claw spins to give it an extra crushing power. The Green Hunter Beetleborg also can lift those held with the claw above his head & when the turbine activates, they spin around in his grip & he proceeds to throw them to the ground. The claw emits a green horizontal energy slice. When the claw is detached it becomes a boomerang & can be thrown as a projectile. **Striker Blaster: The Red Striker Beetleborg's weapon. It is an array of 4 red beam emitters that fire powerful beams of red ion energy. She can use this energy to capture her opponents in lassos of energy & drag them across the ground or fling them through the air. If the internal turbine is activated the array spins at high speed & Red Striker Beetleborg fires her beams from the Striker Blaster in a wide circular pattern. *Stinger Drill: The Blue Stinger Beetleborg's more powerful enhanced Beetle Battler. A large drill attaches to the wrist-piece of the Beetle Battler. The front & back halves of the drill rotate in opposite directions, & his attack is a charging stab that bores a hole through his foes. *Pulsabers: Small swords modeled after a Hercules Beetle with a gold blade. Pulsabers have voice-activated features and can be used with Gargantis. Used by the Beetleborgs, tt can combine with the Sonic Laser to become the Sonic Laser Saber for more firepower. *Sonic Laser Sabers: A combination of the Sonic Lasers & Pulsabers. It can fire a powerful beam of energy. With this each fighter can execute a diagonal slash with the Pulsaber. *Thunder Stinger: A red & white semi-automatic double-barreled gun-like weapon. The top of the weapon can fold forward & over the barrels so that they are covered by a single barrel with two pincerlike armatures protruding from it. The Thunder Stinger in this mode can be combined with Blue Stinger Borg's Pulsaber by attaching it to the top. Its power reached it full potential when wielded by Mega Blue Beetleborg for a final attack. Attack Vehicles *Gargantis Mega Cannon: Combination of the Beetleborgs A.V.s and Gargantis. It is their most powerful weapon of all. **Blue Stinger A.V.: Blue Stinger Beetleborg's six-wheeled A.V., can fire the blue laser from the two tips of its horn. It can attach a magnet attachment concealed within the Red Striker A.V. onto its horn. With the magnet in place, the Blue Stinger A.V. can fire a magnetic beam. **Green Hunter A.V.: Green Hunter Beetleborg's A.V., has a double-barreled cannon that can fire green laser bolts. The Green Hunter A.V. can also grab enemies or fighter planes with its pincers & as it spins around, it tosses them away. It can also attach a drill attachment stored in the Blue Stinger Beetleborg's A.V. onto its grabbers & be used to burrow underground. **Red Striker A.V.: Red Striker Beetleborg's air-borne A.V., has two gyro wings & its primary weapon is two cannon laser. By directing its engines downward, the A.V. can create strong winds to blow enemies around. It can also use this technique to put out fires. It contains a magnet-cable that can be used with a magnet attachment & use it to attract & carry metallic objects. The back of the Red Striker A.V. can open to unfurl booster engines. From its belly, it can lower a wire with a claw that can be used to pick up objects & carry them. **Gargantis the Attack Mobile Carrier: A giant joint-legged walking vehicle based upon a Hercules Beetle. It can run on autopilot, although it initially requires the Pulsabers to be adjusted in it. Gargantis as two compartments: a jet-like vehicle that become its horn & makes up the torso. It can serve as the carriage for the three main A.V.s, when they are docked. The back of Gargantis opens up to reveal a landing pad where the A.V.s can land & be locked in place by docking clamps for the Gargantis Mega Cannon. In this mode, it collects all the energy to shoot out a massive energy cannon for the Beetleborg's ultimate finisher. Gargantis was destroyed by the powerful Borgslayer at the end of the first season. ''Beetleborgs Metallix'' *Data Bonders: The Beetleborgs' transformation devices. Unlike the Beetle Bonders, the kids had to insert Input Cards into the Data Bonders after they were summoned. The kids transformed into the Metallix Beetleborgs with a cry of "Beetle Blast!"(Same as the Beetle Bonders). To change back, the kids say "Back Blast!" The Data Bonders & their Input Cards could also be used to summon their Sector Cycles (in both regular & Mega Spectra modes). *Data Lasers: The Beetleborgs' fire-arms. Unlike the Sonic Lasers, they utilize different Input Cards for each attack; though the cards used are different than the ones for the Data Bonders. *Metallix Battlers: The Beetleborgs' main weapons of their own design; **Metallix Lancer: The Chromium Gold Beetleborg's personal weapon, which can blast a horizontal gold energy slash. When on his Sector Cycle, Drew can spear his enemy through the chest and being able to tossing them to the ground. **Metallix Grappler: The Titanium Silver Beetleborg's personal weapon that can perform a lethal downward attack. Much like the Hunter Claw, it could also grab an enemy. **Metallix Baton: The Platinum Purple Beetleborg's personal weapon, which has four-pointed tips at each end of the weapon that can perform a X-shaped double diagonal slash. *Mega Spectra Weapons: As Mega Spectra Beetleborgs, the borgs wield new weapons. **Wrist Rocket: The Chromium Gold Beetleborg's weapon when in Mega Spectra Mode. **Spectra Lance: The Titanium Silver Beetleborg's weapon when in Mega Spectra Mode. **Cross-Bow: The Platinum Purple Beetleborg's weapon when in Mega Spectra Mode. Sector Cycles The Sector Cycles are the Beetleborgs' new bikes used when they need to get to another part of the city. To summon them, the kids used their Data Bonders & Input Cards. When Roboborg arrived, he changed the cycles into the new Mega Spectra Sector Cycles by combining their old powers with their Metallix powers, with laser beams called Spectra Fire. *Chromium Gold Sector Cycle: The Chromium Gold Beetleborg's Sector Cycle. Turns blue & gold after turning into the Chromium Gold Mega Spectra Sector Cycle. *Titanium Silver Sector Cycle: The Titanium Silver Beetleborg's Sector Cycle. Turns green & silver after turning into the Titanium Silver Mega Spectra Sector Cycle. *Platinum Purple Sector Cycle: The Platinum Purple Beetleborg's Sector Cycle. Turns red & purple after turning into the Platinum Purple Mega Spectra Sector Cycle. Battle Vehicles Battle Vehicles: The B.V.'s are the Beetleborgs' heavy artillery to use when the city is attacked by Crustacean Jet Fighters & Worm Tanks. Housed in the Beetle Battle Station. *Chromium Gold B.V.: The Chromium Gold Beetleborg's B.V., a six-wheeled gold & black vehicle with a rhinoceros beetle horn on the front. From this horn it can fire a powerful energy blast. It can tip earthbound so to scoop up underground enemies. It can also reveal jets from its wings that let it fly. *Titanium Silver B.V.: The Titanium Silver Beetleborg's B.V., a tank with two pincerlike horns on the front. It can seize foes with the horns & toss them around. It has a double-barreled gun on its top part. It can fire off the horns to hit the opponent from long-range. *Platinum Purple B.V.: The Platinum Purple Beetleborg's air-borne B.V., a small plane with two large turbines on its tail. It has two large wings with hover turbines on them. It can fire a blast of energy. Heroes Big Bad Beetleborgs= Beetleborg-blue.jpg|'Blue Stinger Beetleborg' Andrew "Drew" McCormick Beetleborg-green.jpg|'Green Hunter Beetleborg' Roland Williams Beetleborg-red.jpg|'Red Striker Beetleborg' Josephine "Jo" McCormick Beetleborg-white.jpg|'White Blaster Beetleborg' Josh Baldwin |-| Beetleborgs Metallix= Metallix-gold.jpg|'Chromium Gold Beetleborg' Andrew "Drew" McCormick Metallix-silver.jpg|'Titanium Silver Beetleborg' Roland Williams Metallix-purple.jpg|'Platinum Purple Beetleborg' Josephine "Jo" McCormick Trivia * Connor Lacey and Pals will * * * * Category:HEROES Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Beetleborgs Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies